libigfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season and the first episode overall. The episode is 42 minutes and 20 seconds long. Synopsis Roland Wells wants to build the city Libig together with his best friend Peter Nolan. When the first people settle in the city, the bank sees a chance to exploit Roland. Plot In a town called Kirben it is announced that Roland Wells is mayor of the neighboring, yet undeveloped city of Libig. After calling his best friend Peter Nolan and informing him, he flies with him in a helicopter to the island on which Libig is. Once there, he sets up his apartment in the town hall, where he will live immediately. Five months later, Roland looks out the window and sees the first houses that have been built in the city. Roland and Peter travel together to the harbor and greet the people who will come from the ferry and settle the city. It shows how the different inhabitants move into their homes. The couple Andrew and Maria Sinclair, the single Bill Keanings, the single mother Sarah Sidney and her child Anna, the pensioner Kurt Mitchens and his dog Laylee, the family Saunders, which consists of Fred, Janine and their two children Penny and Nathaniel. In addition, Barbara Flinn, the family Shaw consisting of Kevin, Samantha and their three daughters Katherine, Pamela and Leslie. James Mitchell with his wife Ingrid and his son Jacob, and brothers Bruce and George MacBeth. You can also see Deputy Mayor Oswald Hargrove, advisers Linjoo and Elizabeth Parker and secretary Kate Wheeler walking into their offices. A little later, Roland sees through his documents and notices that the bank, whose building is directly opposite the city hall, withdraws too much money from him. He convenes a meeting with his advisors and Oswald to discuss the odd amount of money and decide what to do next. Meanwhile, Raymond Dawson packs a backpack and sets off for the forest to go fishing. When Roland addresses the topic with the wrong amount of money in the meeting, Oswald apologizes to go to the bathroom. Instead, he leaves the town hall and walks over to the bank. A little later, Roland wonders where Oswald is so long and goes to the bathroom, where he does not get an answer from Oswald. He goes to his office to call Oswald. Once there, he discovers Oswald standing next to his desk. Asked what he does in his office, Oswald replies that he's been going in the wrong direction and has not found the conference room. The result of the meeting was that Roland should go to the bank to settle the matter. In the bank, he asks an employee if he can talk to the head of the bank. This goes briefly in another room. She is told to stop Roland a bit. The employee does that, but Roland passes it sometime and he just enters the elevator to drive to the top floor. There he sees the boss Douglas Sanchester, who seems a bit stressed. Roland confronts him with the wrong amounts of money. Douglas asks him to look through his documents again. Raymond throws a fish back into the water and packs his fishing tackle back into his backpack. Roland returns to his office with Douglas and sits down at the desk. A person with a hood pulls a cloth up to his eyes and follows Raymond. Roland desperately searches in a folder for the paper on which the error is written. Raymond notices the masked man following him and starts to run. Roland discovers the paper, but the wrong amount has disappeared. The masked man has caught up with Raymond and begins to fight him. Roland is horrified and runs to Oswald while Douglas smiles after him. Raymond loses the fight against the masked and is stabbed in the heart. Oswald is shouted at by Roland and accused of having removed the entry. The masked man runs with Raymond's body in the direction of the city and throws him on the street. Soundtracks Syd Matters - Obstacles (All residents come to their homes) Zack Hemsey - Mind Heist (Roland can't find Oswald) Two Steps From Hell - Asimov (Raymond is killed and Roland is tricked by Douglas)